


By the Stars

by Origingirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, all good stuff, dom!Unicron, give kink, i think, i'll call it that, primus just likes to give, sub!Primus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Primus has some not-so-good news for his brother. However, instead of telling him right away, he wants to give as much of himself as he can to Unicron before he says goodbye.
Robogod smut with a side serving of fluff (and feels)- enjoy.
Un-beta'd





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just need this.

His planetary form closed in, ring splitting and expanding to expose those glorious wings that Primus adored so much. The lord of light smiled sadly, a touch` of melancholy tainting his EM field as his counterpart approached.

Unicron never allowed a smidge of emotion to graze his features, but Primus knew him so well, there was no expression needed to tell how the chaos bringer was feeling right now. Confused and curious mostly, and a touch of worry. He’d never admit to a single soul how much he worried for his brother, but he knew Primus already suspected as much.

“Primus.” The dark god greeted, his voice bellowing the name as if it were a magic spell. In a way it was. No other being the light bringer knew of could say his name in a way that sent the most delicious shivers throughout his frame. It was a trick only his brother could perform. 

“Hello, Unicron.” Primus greeted in turn, allowing his optics to gaze upon Unicron’s mighty wings. “I hope I don’t trouble you by beconing you forth so suddenly.” 

Unicron activated his thrusters, moving closer. He allowed just this once for a small smirk to mold his lips. After all, it’s been eons since they’ve last seen each other. Plus, Primus was on of the very few exceptions. “Of course not. We only see each other oh so wearily often. Though I must ask, what business you have here. I wouldn’t have believed it to be of importance if you instructed our meeting to any later than _immediately_ after you called.” He said, his thrusters emitting a small _‘putt putt’_ , thrusting him a fraction closer than he was before to Primus.

Said god glanced to the side, still feeling more than reluctant to tell his brother why he’d summoned him so. “Yes. The information I have is indeed of grave importance. I… don’t think you’ll like what it entails, however.” Primus shifted, his body language moving to cover what it as he’s so nervous about.

Unicron saw the wayward glance and the shift as well as felt the small flux in Primus’s field, all of which indicated that Primus was… afraid? Unicron was more than aware how different they both were, but knew how much they needed one another for balance all the same. Unicron would in no way try to harm his counterpart, so why other than nonexistent wrath was he shying away all of a sudden? 

The chaos bringer’s gaze washed over Primus’s frame. He couldn’t help it. Despite them being polar opposites, he had to admit to himself that Primus was indeed a sight to behold. The lord of light caught Unicron’s upward and downward optic sweep and gave a thoughtful look. “Are there any debris on my plating? Why do you look at me so?”

Unicron mentally slapped himself. “It’s just… It’s been a while.” He spoke, tone reflecting his reminiscing. “In fact, I may have partially forgotten how you look, brother.” Unicron knew he was lying to Primus - never a good thing, despite the god’s peaceful reputation - but he’d be damned if he’d allow the lord of light to know the great effect he had on him by merely being in his presence. 

Not suspecting anything other than the truth, Primus emitted a small, spark-felt chuckle. “Though I find that hard to believe, I must admit the same.”

Unicron brought a servo up to rest on Primus’s shoulder plating. “Quit stalling, now.” He said, voice not demanding - _never demanding_ \- but persistent, wanting to know what Primus feels is so urgent to tell him.

Primus met his counterparts optics, gazing longingly into them. He’d tell Unicron what he’d summoned him here for, after…

“Come now, Primus. If you’re worried I’ll - Umph!” Unicron was about to reassure Primus that he’d not be the slightest bit upset with him following what it was he has to say, when a warm pair of white metal lips collided with his own, causing both of them to tumble back in the void of space from the sheer force of Primus’s thrusters.

Primus was sick of it all.

Every time they met, Unicron wore that dreaded mask of stoicism. Primus didn’t show it, but he wanted so desperately to tear into that face plate in search for Unicorns inner feelings and thoughts. They couldn’t share sparks except on occasion when the universal balance was just right, and permitted it. This rare occasion only happened once every few archean eons or so, and when it did occur, the time they’re allowed isn’t hardly enough to savor anything they may do. The other part of it was that Primus wa sonly to summon Unicron if absolutely necessary. They both knew this, for it was the set of terms they’d agreed on since each were capable of the understanding that they were, in most cases, toxic to each other.

_Frag it all… just this once._ Primus thought, plunging his glossa past scared, gray lip plates and tangling it with Unicron’s own. A small moan emitted from the light bringer as he brought both his servos up to cup and caress Unicron’s helm, loving how warm and dexterous his intake felt. _More_ , he said to himself, pushing his frame flush against his brothers. _By the stars, Unicron, I want you against me, in me, all around me forever, oh it would be so so good._

Unicron was frozen. He had no clue what to make of his counterparts sudden advancement on him, but it wasn’t necessarily… unwelcome. He was about to shyly cup the side of Primus’s helm when he heard that small sweet sound which came from the light bearer. It was full of passion, want, and need… all directed towards himself? Unicron allowed Primus to prod and plunge his intake as he pleased, being that it felt nice, and slid both servos around Primus’s waist to rest at the small of his back plating. This action resulted in Primus applying more force to their kiss, eagerly seeking to explore every inch of Unicron’s intake. Not wishing to pull away from this sudden yet pleasant encounter, Unicron slid his servos down to Primus’s hips and pulled him as close as their complex frames would allow for. He experimentally slid his own glossa across the surface of Primus’s, resulting in more sweet sounds from the light bearer. Unicron then took to actively tracing and mapping out Primus, following the motions his brother previously ministered to him.

Primus’s optics would’ve shot wide open in surprise if this didn’t feel so amazing. _He’s… reciprocating._ He thought, tracing the tips of his servos along the grooves in the back of Unicron’s helm. He felt the chaos bringer’s glossa swipe across his own almost shyly, which sent Primus into such a frame overheat, he felt like he could barely contain the Allspark. He moved to clutch at Unicron’s helm and back plating, one servo stroking along all the various planes and lines of those gorgeous golden wings. _Unicron._ He abruptly pulled away, wanting to see if this act did anything to derive Unicron’s face of that horrid, stoic mask. 

Unicron was enjoying himself before Primus pulled back. He looked at his brother questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

Primus swallowed the lump of shyness in this throat. “Nothing.” He said curtly, and then jammed his glossa right back into Unicron’s intake, writhing it about and twisting it moreso that he’d done previously. This time it was Unicron that uttered a surprised bluster, which melted into a small purr of satisfaction. He had no clue what got into Primus, but he knew for a fact that he didn’t want the lord of light to stop any time soon. Unicron took to tracing his servos all over Primus’s frame as he was doing to his wings. He suspected the light bearer didn’t have any specific points of pleasure like he did with his wings, so took to exploring in earnest, curious now more than ever as to which spots would make Primus melt. One servo drifted below his hips to trail along the grooves of his inner thigh. _This_ got a reaction out of Primus, who proceeded to wrap both legs around Unicron’s waist and continue to kiss the dark god as if to devour him whole. 

_Funny._ Unicron thought to himself, in the sense that he was the one with insatiable hunger, normally. Perhaps his perception of his brother wasn’t 100% correct. Judging by the way Primus clung to him in a way that conveyed the message _more, more, more_ , Unicron concluded that the lord of light could be just as hungry, but not as often. And not hungry for the elements Unicron was, no. Primus hungered for the dark god himself.

Coming to this conclusion flooded Unicron’s processor with a wave of different thoughts and feelings. On one hand, he was prideful and flattered that the only entity Primus seemed to hunger for was his counterpart, and on the other hand, he couldn’t help but wonder why Primus had never expressed this need before. Unicron brought up the possibility of fear, which would make the most sense - fear of how his brother would react to such a proposal. As Unicron traced Primus’s frame, he tried to come up with other possibilities as to why Primus never expressed his interest before, and why he was revealing only now after all this time, but all thought escaped him when his brother prodded at the seams where his wings met his back plating and sucked harshly at his neck cabling. He could hear Primus’s moans grow in volume as well as level of desperateness.

“ _Ah,_ Unicron…” He could make out the small string of his name being uttered over and over. The light bearer then proceeded to grind his pelvic plating slowly against Unicron's in a quiet plea for more stimulation, which Unicron was more than happy to provide.

Unicron ceased all other ministrations to grasp at Primus’s hips and reciprocate the slow grinding motions. He dipped his thumbs lower to have access to the little spots on the light bearer’s thighs that had previously brought shivers to his frame and more sweet sounds to his lips, and got the same reaction.

He could feel heat building in and below his spark chamber, which intensified more with each time Primus stroked his wings or sucked at his neck cabling or uttered his name in that beautiful voice. It went from comforting to a burning ache that needed satisfaction, and judging by the look Primus gave his brother when he pulled away from his ruthless sucking, Unicron knew Primus was experiencing the same ache. With a small nod, Primus surrendered himself completely to whatever Unicron had in store for him. 

Unicron felt more than heard the _snick_ of his brothers valve cover open, feeling the already-existing lubricant oozing out and smearing against his own interface equipment. It was getting to be too much for the chaos bringer - those white pouty lips, blazing blue optics, desperate moans, and now that plush valve rubbing against him, creating the most delicious anticipated friction…

“Primus.” Unicron said, wanting more than anything to make his mark inside that most welcoming valve, but hesitating. “Are you… certain?” He asked, caressing Primus’s left hip in a comforting gesture.

Primus smiled, bringing a servo up to Unicron’s face and tracing it with a sense of fidelity. “I’ve never been more certain of anything than this moment here with you.” The light bearer spoke softly, his lips hovering over his brothers. After placing a small kiss to them, Primus leaned next to Unicron’s audial and tightened his hold around the dark gods waist.

**_”Sait yourself upon me, brother.”_** Primus whispered, his words gentle, yet harboring an indigent undertone.

That was all Unicron needed to hear. Grasping Primus’s hips tighter, he lowered himself between those sleek, white thighs and plunged his glossa into the hot, wet heat of his counterparts valve. Not expecting Oral stimulation, Primus yelped and scrambled for purchase on Unicron’s massive horns. 

Unicron worked diligently, tracing every crevice, seam, and node, causing Primus to cry out in pleasure as Unicron made quick work of turning the lord of light into a glob of putty in his servos to mold and toy with as he pleases. He poked and prodded, trying to find spots in particular that made Primus emit louder and more frequent moans. “A-Ah! Unicron! So… so good, brother.” Primus keened, unable to form any solid words other than ‘Unicron’ and expressions of his pleasure. The lord of light wanted so badly to please his brother as he was currently pleasing him, but unbeknownst to Primus, just seeing his counterpart like this was enough for the dark god. He rarely saw Primus to begin with, and now to witness him lost in the throes of pleasure and passion…

Unicron groaned as he felt his spike straining against its housing, begging to fill the space his glossa was currently occupying. He rejected request after request from his own equipment wanting release, determined to bring Primus over the edge with glossa alone. With this persistence, Unicron brought a servo up from his counterparts hips and began massaging his anterior node, which was pulsing with anticipation and need for release. Primus immediately cried out at the first ghost of a touch, thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to wedge his brothers glossa further into his valve and his digit to provide more stimulation to the now twitching node. 

“Oh, please, please, _please, oh!”_ Primus chanted, his legs clamping down around Unicron’s helm, servos gripping his horns hard enough to leave dents.

Unicron smirked to himself. By the stars, if he knew he was capable of such an effect on his brother sooner…

“I - I - _ah! Unicron!_ I’m - “ Primus tried to warn his brother of his upcoming release.

Unicron felt the warm valve surrounding his glossa begin to quiver. Not wanting to deny Primus release combined with the fact that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deny his own spike’s constant pings for freedom much longer, he took his unoccupied servo and plunged two digits on either side of his glossa, pushing all three as deep as possible whilst squeezing his anterior node and then _sucked._

A spark felt sob of relief erupted from Primus’s vocalizer as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through his frame and spark chamber. He couldn’t control his stream of incoherent babbling, words ranging from his brothers designation to sounds and sonants of bliss - all coming together to form notes to a symphony that Unicron could listen to till the end of eternity.

As soon as Unicron felt the bliss start to fade from his brothers frame via his EM field, he hoisted himself back up, grabbing Primus’s now slightly dented hips and finally releasing his spike from its housing. Primus heard the familiar _snick_ and looked down. His fading bliss was quickly replaced with renewed arousal as he gazed upon Unicron’s twitching and leaking spike. Though a bit dazed, he managed another small nod towards the chaos bringer, seeing how Unicron still seemed unsure if Primus was ok to continue.

Catching the small nod, Unicron moved forward slowly, easing the head of his spike past the overly-sensitive plush valve lips. Primus was panting moreso now than previously in their encounter, anticipating how good it will feel to have Unicron pounding against him with all he has. Careful as he may have been, Unicron managed to accidentally trip a set of hidden nodes in the valve lining.

“A-Ah!” Primus moaned, not expecting the small “slip up”, but welcomed the feeling nonetheless even if it was borderline painful. Even this small stimulation had Primus’s valve gushing out a hefty amount of lubricant, and made the lord of light a bit impatient. He attempted moving his own hips in an effort to push more of Unicron’s generous length into him, but couldn’t break the dark gods strong hold.

Unicron felt the small resistance from his brother’s hips and smiled. Primus saw the expression graze his brothers features and glowered in return, to which Unicron responded to by swooping forth and diving his glossa into Primus’s intake, entangling it with Primus’s own. Any trace of annoyance that occupied the light bearer’s thoughts instantly disintegrated, and he strained against Unicron’s still strong grip on his hips. Within moments after, Unicron was fully sheathed inside his brothers now scorching and tight valve walls. Primus emitted a small moan, adjusting his calipers to massage Unicron, urging him to _please, please, by the stars, please move, move, thrust into me, brother._

Unicron felt the feeling of immense incitement pulsing across his counterparts frame and field. With a small nip to the lord of light’s bottom lip, he pulled back from their feverish kiss, a strand or oral fluid bridging and then dispersing in the void of space around them. Primus just as well felt the ridges and biolights of his brothers spike tripping all his valve nodes in perfect unity. For a moment, just having Unicron like this was enough fulfillment for the light bearer - his frame flush against him, his servos wrapped around him in warming comfort. And just like that, the moment was gone, primal need taking the front seat in Primus’s processor.

Unicron felt the calipers repetitively ripple up and down his spike until Primus tried once more to thrust his hips forward in an attempt to get more friction. The chaos bringer grinned, slowly sliding out until just the tip of his spike barely remained within Primus’s valve lips, and then jammed back in, tripping all Primus’s nodes so fast it caused a delayed reaction, causing his brother to cry out in ecstasy a few moments after the initial thrust. Primus saw it in his brothers optics - the hesitation of handling his valve too roughly - especially since this was their first time fragging. Sure, they may have indulged in their own frames when alone from time to time, but this was a whole new level of pleasure for both parties, and he knew Unicron wouldn’t want to ruin it as a result of not taking proper precautions; neither would he. But by the stars, if his previous overload didn’t make him ready for this he didn’t know what could. Primus gently cradled Unicron’s helm in his servos, placing a soft kiss to his lips and forehelm. 

“Don’t hold back.” Primus whispered, a small whimper edging at the tone of his voice, him being so ready to be fragged thoroughly.

Unicron chuckled. “Since when have I ever on your account? As you insisted, I intend to **_take, and take, and take you_** until you have nothing left to give.” Unicron growled, his voice full of arousal, greed, and hunger, as well as a smidge of longing. While most times he prefered not to admit it to himself, Primus did radiate an aura of which Unicron found to be highly insinuating and potent in overall alluring temptation. Sometimes the circulation was so strong, he practically felt his brothers field emitting “take, take, take”. Unicron chuckled to himself. Primus was always too generous for his own good, discarding his current need for satisfaction. 

Primus shivered at both the timber of Unicron’s voice as well as the feeling of the tip of his spike grinding into him. He squirmed for a moment before kissing his brother softly. “Then by all means, please do.”

Without a further need for words, Unicron took the light bearers words to spark, pulling out and ramming back in, beginning a slow place yet plowing deep into Primus’s throbbing valve walls. His spike pulled out languidly, only to sink back in, hips snapping forth and pressing flush against his brothers pelvic plating.

_“Yes!_ Yes, finally, I - _ah.”_ Primus moaned loud and shamelessly, feeling his nodes get rubbed in all the right ways and then tripped over by the head and ridges of Unicron’s spike. As pleasant as this was, Primus wanted more than anything for Unicron to frag him in earnest, leaving no node unstimulated. He wanted to be consumed by his brother, for him to take all he wants however he wants for the rest of eternity. Oh, by the stars, he’d never get tired of it. He could keep going like this for eon’s he’d bet, always reading to give more and more of himself over to the sultry, dark, chaos bringing being who was his brother. He wanted to be taken from, abused, and marred by Unicron until there was nothing left of him that remained save for the Allspark, and even then perhaps allow Unicron have a small taste of the billions of entities swarming within it, within himself, _oh, Unicron, take, take, sait yourself upon me now, impale me over and over until time and space are no more, rip and tear at me as you please, drink up all of me to treat your unfathomable hunger, please, please, please!_

Unicron heard the whimper escape Primus’s lips and knew that he desired more. If this weren’t their first time, Unicron would drag the process out, only succumbing to his brothers plea when he was done toying with him. However, the feeling of unadulterated exigency radiating off of Primus made it difficult to prolong this leisurely, yet thorough pace. With a small grunt, Unicron tightened his hold on his brother's hips and took to thrusting in and out of that glorious valve without pause, hitting the light bearers ceiling node over and over again with brutal force capable of rendering planets into dust.

Primus’s helm flew back as he wailed his pleasure into the void of surrounding space, his panting and sounds of solace growing more and more redundant with each thrust inward smacking against his ceiling node. Primus wanted this to continue forever, he really did, but with the way Unicron was moving against him plus how his gaze felt like the best kind of exposure, he wasn’t sure he’d last long at this point. 

Unicron dove forward and bit down on Primus’s neck cabling when the light bearer’s helm flew back - not hard enough to injure, but just enough to excite. He felt Primus’s valve begin to irregularly pulse and quiver, indicating that overload was not far out of reach. Wishing he himself could sustain this encounter longer, Unicron _did_ need release after this much provoking. In one swift motion, Unicron moved his servos from Primus’s hips to the small of his back and lowered himself slightly, allowing for better leverage as well as a better angle to reach deeper inside those tightening valve walls.

“Ah! Unicron!” Primus cried out, practically sobbing at this point. _Oh, he could feel it moving in so deep and hard and fast and beautifully, he could feel the head essentially kissing the large, pulposus ceiling node, wanting, yearning, to go even deeper._ And that’s when Primus’s optics shot wide open, tearing up even more with coppery optical fluid as he felt something deep in him split.

“ _AHhh!_ Brother! Th-That’s!” Primus tried forming coherent words, only to fall short as more sobs of ecstasy were throttled from his intake.

“Primus.” Unicron gasped as he felt the tip of his spike wedge past the light bearers ceiling node and into his gestation chamber. The constriction was absolutely delightful. “Oh… _Primus.”_

“Please, Unicron, _please.”_

The chaos bringer smirked, loving the sound of Primus begging to him in such a desperate way. “You want something, brother?” Unicron forced out, possessing as little capability as Primus to speak, but pushing himself just so he could hear his brothers opulent voice beg to him in such a lewd way.

“I - I thought you’d - ah! - be able to guess as much.”

“Oh, I’d be able to. Though,” Unicron paused, setting his thrusts to match the punctuation of his words, “as of right now, it seems like you just _want_ it. Perhaps I’d _entertain_ you if this were pure _need_ driving your current actions.” 

By the stars, he had no idea how much weight rested on those words. Primus _did_ need it. It would all become clear once he explained to his brother why he’d called him here. He needed this because this was the first and most likely the last time Primus would ever be able to indulge in his counterpart. He _needed_ this, which was becoming more apparent with each passing moment Unicron had the head of his spike practically stabbing at Primus’s insides in the most blissful way.

“Y-Your proposal is f-false, brother - ah, there, again!”

“Is that so? Enlighten me.” Unicron said, and then proceeded to drawing his spike all the way out - the tip hanging just inside of the valve’s rim - and forcefully jutting forward past the ceiling node and into Primus’s gestation chamber over and over, wanting to see how loud he could make his counterpart howl in aching bliss.

“UNICRON! AHh! Y-You don’t understand! I _need_ this! I need this more than anything! I need you, oh, how I need you brother. I need your spike impaling me ruthlessly until the universe disintegrates. Fill my gestation chamber with your essence. _I want your claws and wing tips all over me. I want you over me, in me, all around me for eons to come - AH! Oh, take me, brother! Take me, tear at me, cut into me as you please! Devour me with all your might! Drink me with all your essence! I’m yours to **eat** at and **consume!** Take me, Unicron - OHhh, please! **Take me!**_

Unicron couldn’t hold back at that if he wanted to. “I will.”

“Ugh!” Primus cried out and sobbed relentlessly as overload consumed him, his spike freeing itself of its own notion and releasing its transfluids into the space around them. The Allspark slammed in its chamber and Primus’s valve convulsed, gushing out wad after wad of lubricant around the edges of Unicron’s spike, his frame clinging desperately to his brothers frame. Said chaos bringer felt his counterparts valve walls tighten to their maximum capacity around him, milking him of his overload and transfluids as he roared his own release, the latter of which spewed forth and began filling Primus’s gestation chamber. Primus in turn never ceased his sobs of ecstasy, feeling his insides get pumped full of his brothers essence. This continued for quite a while - being that Primus’s function was to essentially bear new life, which leads him to possessing a larger gestation chamber, and thus taking longer to fill. Much to his surprise, the chaos bringer was able to inject enough of his fluids to fill the chamber completely, causing some to seep out and mix with Primus’s lubricant at the base of both of their pelvic plating. 

Primus’s sobbing quieted down to smaller moans and whimpers of bliss, panting heavily as he rode out what remained of his overload, all while feeling the full extent of his gestation chamber bulging slightly. He emitted a small sigh as Unicron gently kissed and licked away all the optical fluid streaming down his face, and moving a servo down to slowly stroke his spike of its remaining post-overload twitching.

Unicron shivered, tasting the unique flavor of Primus’s tears. It’s not everyday one witnessed a god cry, either out of pain or pleasure, and it was quite the stunning scene indeed. 

“Hahh… oh, my…” Primus mumbled, having a hard time forming sensible sentences still. “That - I… I love you.” He spoke, voice almost cracking from the sheer weight those words held.

Unicron stilled. He knew his brother held a deep regard for him, but to hear him mouth those three words, right after the most intense overload he’s ever experienced and in such a pretty tone, it filled him with a joy that almost came close to sating his thirst and hunger - almost. They will always be opposite sides of the same coin, and Unicron’s instability won’t be quenched entirely, but right now in this very moment with his brother clutched to his frame, telling him in earnest that he meant the universe to him… Unicron could honestly admit to himself that he was completely and utterly content. And… were those tears forming in his eyes?

Primus looked at him, awaiting his brothers response to his confession. The moment he saw the twinkle of the first bead of optical fluid form along the rim of his optics, Primus knew that it resonated with Unicron to the utmost deepest level. He could feel the gratification and sheer calmness radiate off his golden plated frame, and the light bearer smiled. Primus leaned to kiss away his tears as Unicron did for him previously. 

“Primus.”

“Hmm?” His counterpart replied in a dream-like state of mind, still blazed out from their blissful and passionate encounter.

“Did… didn’t you have something you needed to tell me?”

“I - yes.” Primus said, his tone saddening as he glanced away, too nervous to look Unicron in the optics. “I don’t know how to sugar coat it, so I won’t try. I’m… leaving.”

Unicron quirked an optical ridge. “Leaving?”

“Yes. Not in the sense that I’ll be ‘gone’, just… I think it’s time.”

The dark god froze. They’d talked about this, but Unicron never thought Primus would actually… go through with it. Then again, his brother always exceeded his expectations, he remembered with a small grin.

“If you feel that way, then I will not argue.”

Primus brought both servos up to cradle his brothers now morning face. “Do not lie. I can sense your unease at my decision. I know you’d prefer if I wouldn’t, but… I want to give my light to others. Like your insatiability ties with hunger, mine ties with _creating_. I wish to spread the wealth of my Allspark to children of my own. While we may think it so most of the time, we are not immortal beings, brother. I want to have a legacy that’ll carry a piece of me with them when I’m gone.” Primus explained, wishing it didn’t have to be this way, but his need to create and give surpassed the melancholy emotions of never being able to meet with his brother _face to face_ again. He loved his brother to the end of all time and back, but he wanted this as well.

“I’ll never understand why you’d want this when you can-”

“-have you?” Primus finished his sentence, able to read his thoughts and feelings through his field. He smiled and slowly, yet passionately kissed the love of his life one last time. “I’ll always have you, Unicron. We were a split entity from the start. A part of you lies within me just as a part of me will forever flourish in you.” 

Unicron smiled - really, truly smiled at those words - knowing and practically _feeling_ his brothers influence within him. He touched a hand to the plating that concealed his spark chamber as Primus drifted away from him. His very essence throbbed with longing that would never meet closure, but he reminded himself that no matter how far apart they were from each other, a single piece of their sparks will always and forever have a place to belong. 

:-:

Somewhere across distant stars, a silver, serene planet hovered in the void of space. A small light - weak but there - glistened on its surface.

**_Thus begins the age of the Age of Creation, and soon to follow - The Age of Primes._ **


End file.
